princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Maboroshi yū Yumeutsutsu
Maboroshi yū Yumeutsutsu (幻有夢現 lit., Phantom Dream) is Yūdai Yamato's Best of U-17 Players single. Tracklist #Maboroshi yū Yumeutsutsu #Maboroshi yū Yumeutsutsu ~ Remix #Maboroshi yū Yumeutsutsu ~ Instrumental #Voice Message Lyrics Kanji= 誰も素顔に 気付かせはしない 僕の魔法に かかってみませんか? あなたの目には 何も映っていない 本当じゃない僕の行方を その心に映してるんだ 現(うつつ)のように見せてあげよう いつまでも追うといい幻を 惑わせて 惑わせて あなたの心を乱す 今宵 夢を共に 味わいましょう 泳がせて 泳がせて もっと聞かせて欲しいよ あなたの中に潜んだ 真実の言葉達 夢を見るなら 綺麗な方がいい 僕の魔法で 踊ってみませんか? あなたの全ては 僕に映っていない 目には見えない物があるから 不思議はいつでも美しい 現(うつつ)の意味を教えてあげよう その胸に刻もう幻を 狂わせて 狂わせて あなたの視線を揺らす そして 夢を永久(とわ)に 味わいましょう 変わらない 壊れない 真実を噛み締めたい あなたと僕で紡いだ 終わらない物語 惑わせて 惑わせて あなたの心を乱す 今宵 夢を共に 味わいましょう 泳がせて 泳がせて もっと聞かせて欲しいよ あなたの中に潜んだ 真実の言葉達 |-| Romaji= Dare mo sugao ni kizukase wa shi nai boku no mahō ni kakatte mi mase n ka? Anata no me ni wa nani mo utsutte i nai hontō ja nai boku no yukue o sono kokoro ni utsushiteru n da Gen (utsutsu) no yō ni mise te ageyo u itsu made mo ou to ii maboroshi o Madowase te madowase te anata no kokoro o midasu koyoi yume o tomoni ajiwai masho u oyogase te oyogase te motto kikase te hoshii yo anata no naka ni hison da shinjitsu no kotoba tachi Yume o miru nara kirei na hō ga ii boku no mahō de odotte mi mase n ka? anata no subete wa boku ni utsutte i nai me ni wa mie nai mono ga aru kara fushigi wa itsu demo utsukushii Gen (utsutsu) no imi o oshie te ageyo u sono mune ni kizamo u maboroshi o Kuruwase te kuruwase te anata no shisen o yurasu soshite yume o eikyū ( towa ) ni ajiwai masho u kawara nai koware nai shinjitsu o kamishime tai anata to boku de tsumui da owara nai monogatari Madowase te madowase te anata no kokoro o midasu koyoi yume o tomoni ajiwai masho u oyogase te oyogase te motto kikase te hoshii yo anata no naka ni hison da shinjitsu no kotoba tachi |-| English= No one will be able to notice it from your face would you like to be affected by my magic? nothing is reflected in your eyes That's not true, my whereabouts are reflected in your heart Like the present time, I'll show you a nice vision if you follow me forever Let me mislead you, let me mislead you, disarrange your heart Let's go taste dreams together this evening Let me swim, let me swim, I want to hear more of the secret words lurking inside you If you're going to see dreams, it's better if they're beautiful Would you like to dance with my magic? Your everything is not reflected to me Because there are things that can't be seen with eyes Mysteries are always beautiful I'll teach you the meaning of the present time Let's engrave an illusion in your heart Let me drive you crazy, let me drive you crazy, your gaze is shaking Then let's go taste dreams forever I want to clench the truth that won't change or break the never ending story that we crafted together Let me mislead you, let me mislead you, disarrange your heart Let's go taste dreams together this evening Let me swim, let me swim, I want to hear more of the secret words lurking inside you Trivia *On some (New) Prince of Tennis music pages, the title of the song is named after Yudai's technique, Gen'u Yume Utsutsu (Illusion to Walking Dream). Navigation Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Best of U-17 Players